Through Different Songs
by owling puppet
Summary: Kuroko no Basuke characters performing different Vocaloid songs! Anyone can read, whether you like vocaloid or not. Collection of one/two shots. Mostly Kuroko and GoM "performing". Rated T for themes and some cursing.
1. Aku no Musuko

A/N: Sup guys! Since I always make only one-shots, I want to try making a fancfiction! But yeah this will be a collection of one/two shots only though, so it's not really a fanfiction. Anyway, the main theme of the whole thing is Vocaloid. So you'll see Kuroko no Basuke characters instead of Vocaloid characters in these stories! Get it? Yes? Good. If you don't watch vocaloid, it's okay, you'll still get the concept of the story/song. To those who love vocaloid, you'll probably know the end already, hahaha /shot. Now enjoy reading my lovelies~

Warning: Grammar mistakes, typos, shounen-ai, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or Vocaloid.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: AKU NO MUSUKO PART ONE

I promise to stay by your side forever and ever, dear King Tetsuya," Akashi boldly stated as he knelt down in front of Kuroko. He then got Kuroko's right hand and kissed it.

"You're serious?" Kuroko asked as he stared at Akashi's red hair.

"Of course; have I ever lied to you?" Akashi asked back, releasing Kuroko's hand and standing up.

"No," Kuroko replied, his face still as deadpanned as ever, "But I just want to make sure that you'll always be there for me."

"I will, and don't you ever doubt that," Akashi said, and that ended their conversation.

Kuroko Tetsuya, a boy with light blue teal hair was the King of the Seirin Kingdom. He was always serious and he as he was spoiled as a child, he always wanted to get whatever he asks for. Akashi Seijuuro, the red-head with heterochromatic eyes, was his childhood friend, who was separated from him when they were younger. Apparently, their parents thought it was best for them to separate, so Kuroko stayed in Seirin Kingdom while Akashi was brought to the Rakuzan Kingdom. When Akashi's parents died, he traveled back to Seirin to find that Kuroko's parents already died. On that day, Akashi became Kuroko's servant, and he fulfilled every duty he was asked to perform. Their bond from their childhood days was never broken though they did not have any communication, and thus they were closer to each other more than anything. If only they had the same hair and eye colors, they would've passed as twins.

Akashi knew how Kuroko loved a certain blue-head person from the Touou Kingdom. His name was Aomine Daiki, the prince of the Kingdom. Ever since the two of them were little, as Kuroko would always happily talk about, they played with each other and enjoyed each other's companies. Akashi was happy for him when he found out that his master has already found someone he loved.

Usually, after visiting the Touou Kingdom, Kuroko would look so happy. But one day, Kuroko arrived from the Touou Kingdom, emmiting a dark aura around him. Akashi was not really scared, being strong and intimidating himself as he knows perfectly, but he can't help but feel unease at the face Kuroko was making. Okay, so it was still as blank as ever, but Akashi knew him well and as their eyes met, he could see the hurt and anger inside him.

"What happened?" Akashi asked as he accompanied Kuroko who went straight to his room.

"It's nothing," Kuroko said in a low, monotone voice.

"... Alright then."

A church bell rang from somewhere near the palace.

"Oh, it's time for tea."

"Ah, yes, today's tea, as prepared by Murasakibara, is just a simple black tea."

Kuroko smiled warmly, and Akashi thought that he looked like an angel. "Yes. Thank you, Akashi."

"I always tell you to call me Seijuuro, as I am a mere servant."

"I will not. I am the King and I shall call you whatever I would like to call you."

"Fine," Akashi said as Kuroko set his cup down.

"Thank you," Kuroko said, dabbing his mouth with a napkin as Akashi brought the cup away. Akashi went away for a while and returned minutes later to ask what he needed.

"Do you need something else?"

"I want you to go to Kaijou Kingdom to fetch some documents from their governor," Kuroko said.

"But you said you liked that place a lot," Akashi said, "Why don't you go get them yourself?"

Kuroko seemed hesitant to say something before he replied, "You look more intimidating than I am."

"You're the king."

"I don't want to go there."

"Why?"

Kuroko remained silent for a while. He then said in a whisper, "It's something you don't need to know. Now go and get the documents for me. Now."

Sighing, Akashi called the driver and while packing his things, which were only a few. After a few minutes, Akashi headed for the Kaijou Kingdom, waving goodbye to Kuroko as the carriage picked up speed. Akashi slept all through out the ride, and was only woken up by their driver, Hyuga, when they arrived. He then met with their governor, Kasamatsu, the next day and got the documents Kuroko asked for.

"That took only a while," Akashi muttered under his breath as he walked around the village. It was peaceful and quiet, and the villagers all looked nice and friendly. While he was walking around, his bag fell. He was about to pick it up when another he saw another hand get it for him. He looked up to see a blonde guy handing him his bag. He murmured a small thanks and the blonde gave him a huge grin, showing all of his white teeth.

"Uhm..."

"It's okay," the blonde said. Akashi took a deep breath for he realized that he just forgot to actually breathe. It was supposed to be a natural thing, why did that just happen? "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am okay," Akashi said, not smiling or anything. "What is your name?"

The blonde looked surprised, but then laughed after a while, "I am Kise Ryouta, what about you?"

"Akashi Seijuuro," Shit. Why was he giving out information about himself to a stranger again? Kuroko always forbid him to do so.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Oy, let's go Ryouta," a voice came from behind Akashi, and he turned around to find the source of the voice. He immediately recognized the guy as Prince Daiki. He was pretty much recognizable because of his unusual blue hair. Aomine raised an eyebrow at Akashi as he saw him, "Oh, aren't you Kuroko's friend?"

"No, I am his servant," Akashi replied.

"Well, from what I hear from Tetsu you sound like great friends," Aomine shrugged, "Ah, oh well, the two of us better be off now. Come on, Ryouta, we have to go or we're gonna be late."

"Aww, Aominecchi, I still want to talk to Akashicchi here!"

Much to Akashi's surprise, Aomine sighed and pulled Kise beside him to wrap an arm around his waist. Akashi felt his stomach twist for some weird reason and so he just bade goodbye to the two of them and headed back to walking around. He could hear Kise singing some tune he didn't know though.

Akashi tried his best to remove Kise's beautiful and heart-warming smile out of his mind but it seemed like his heart was rivaling his mind. While he was traveling back to Seirin on one morning, he felt like he wanted to stay for at least three more days, hoping to see Kise again. But he knew he had to go back to Kuroko and so he fought back the urge to stay.

When he got back, it was lunch time and Kuroko was just eating his dessert, which was brioche, and he knew that Kuroko must be enjoying himself. He left Kuroko for a while and fixed his things in his bedroom. After he was done, he met Kuroko, who was seated on his throne.

"What happened?" Kuroko asked as Akashi handed him the documents. Kuroko scanned them and set them aside after.

"Nothing much. It was so easy to get them," Akashi said, shrugging. "You could've done it in an instant. What are those anyway? Why do you want it so bad?"

"..." Kuroko was just silent. He seemed angry for some reason after reading the papers.

Akashi felt like he had to tell Kuroko about his encounter with Kise and so he did. "I met this blonde by the way. He was with Prince Daiki when I saw him."

Kuroko immediately asked, "What is his name?"

"... Kise Ryouta."

"I see... you know Kise now then huh."

"You know him?"

"Yes," Kuroko said. Akashi was expecting more information from him but it never arrived. Kuroko just remained silent with his lips pursed, looking like he was once again in fury. Akashi decided that it wouldn't be a smart move to ask Kuroko about Kise since he looked deadly.

For the rest of the day, it was normal. Nothing about Aomine or Kise came up again though Akashi was hoping at least Kise would come out. He couldn't really get Kise out of his mind, especially his smile. He started to get frustrated with both himself and Kise much more and more everyday. Irritated at himself for acting like this. Irritated at Kise for making him at like this. What the hell was wrong?!

Then one day, he knew he couldn't deny it anymore.

He liked, or probably even loved Kise.

He just wanted to see him again. He even looked for pictures of him around. According to some people, he was quite nice and handsome and was known for that. There was also this thing he found out that made his heart break a little.

_Kise was Aomine's boyfriend._

It was no wonder the two of them looked like a couple the first time he saw them together. They were together. He felt sad for a few days but then he realized that they were only boyfriends. He could still have a chance. All he had to do was to make them break up or something then get Kise for himself. It was weird, but it can happen. He had a chance, no matter how small it was. He kept on thinking of this and he became a little clumsy though Kuroko didn't really notice this. He even day dreamed more frequently now.

Then one day, he was asked to come to the meeting room with the governor immediately. The governor, Kagami Taiga, met up with him outside the room and together, they entered to see Kuroko looking at them with a fierce glare.

"Sit down," Kuroko said. It was a demand. Akashi and Kagaji sat down.

"So... what did you call us for?" Kagami asked a little bit awkwardly.

"You know about Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta's relationship yes?"

"I heard they were engaged."

Akashi felt like he was stabbed in the stomach. "They're... engaged?"

Kagami and Kuroko looked at him at the same time and even replied at the same time, "Yes," and after that, he shut up for a bit.

"I want you to kill everyone in the Kaijou Kingdom. Prepare the army for battle. Burn their houses and leave nothing behind but ashes and the screams of pain. I want you to do this. Kill everyone and especially kill _Kise_."

"That was fast..."

"You said something?"

"Nope."

"Good. Now go and prepare the army now. We're doing a sudden attack. I don't care about who will get hurt. As long as you kill everyone in the Kaijou Kingdom."

Kagami scratched his head and opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it and just bowed and went out to perform the tasks he was supposed to do. After he was gone, Kuroko turned to Akashi.

"And _you_," Kuroko pointed a finger at him, "are going to make sure that Kise is going to die."

Akashi gulped involuntary. He was then dismissed and he found himself walking to the bathroom. He didn't cry but he felt like doing so. Maybe what prevented him was his pride because he had never liked crying, whether with an audience or not. He stayed there for what seemed like hours and hours until he felt like he had to make an appearance or someone would be trying to find him.

Kuroko was serious when he told Kagami to burn every house and kill everyone, including the new born children because the next week, Akashi had to join the army who were all holding either bows and arrows, swords or torches. He tried to calm down, even just a bit because he just couldn't seem to stop shaking. Whether it's because of fear of killing or excitement of meeting Kise again, he didn't know.

They arrived shortly and the war started. The defense guards in Kaijou didn't waste any time in defending their kingdom. But since Kuroko made sure that Seirin was well prepared, they were still able to make the walls around Kaijou crumble and started burning the first houses. The Seirin Warriors killed anyone whom they say escape. The air was filled with screams and pleads to stop the torturous heat of the fire or to stop the killing of at least the children. Akashi was so used to hearing those so he payed no attention to them.

Akashi saw Kise at the corner of his eye, escaping into the forest. _This is my chance_, he thought. He told the soldiers that he was just going to kill someone who had escaped into the forest. One of them wanted to go with him but he convinced him to let him go alone since he was the strongest soldier. He went off the horse and ran as fast as he could. In no time, he was able to find and catch up to Kise since the forest was not too dark and he could hear Kise's footsteps cruching on some fallen leaves well. Akashi grabbed Kise's hand harshly to make him stop.

Kise faced him, his face filled with fear. There were tears in his eyes but he smiled bitterly when he recognized Akashi. "Akashicchi! I see, you're one of those killers."

Akashi felt his heart being torn apart when Kise said that. It was like as if he was saying that he was a murderer, a villain. Akashi took a deep breath, not loosening the grip on Kise's hand. He had practiced saying his lines... that they should escape together then stay hidden together for a while for he shall be marked as a traitor and Kuroko wanted to kill him. Then he would make his move then... he was about to open his mouth to say it when Kise spoke first.

"Are you really going to betray your kingdom for me?"

Akashi stared at him, his heart beating rapidly. Kise was looking at Akashi intensely though he was smiling like he always does. "How did you know?"

"Please," Kise said, giving a pained smile, "I know a lot about love. I can see your feelings through your eyes right now. Don't betray Kurokocchi."

Akashi didn't know what to do. He really wanted to let him go at least. Even if they couldn't meet. At least he'd know he would be safe somewhere, probably hidden in Aomine's palace or something. But Kuroko's face kept on flashing in his mind, and his conscience kept on reminding him about the consecuences in the future. Aomine would marry Kise immediately then, and Kuroko would surely hear about this. Then Kuroko would be mad at him. Or even if they just stayed as lovers forever, he wouldn't forget about the betrayal he did. And so, placing his mind over his heart, he did what he was supposed to do.

"I'm sorry," Akashi murmured as his sword pierced through Kise's heart. Akashi caught Kise as he fell into his arms.

"It's okay, I understand everything," Kise croaked. Akashi pulled him away and he saw Kise's last smile before his heart finally gave up and he fell into an eternal slumber. Whetever he was going after this, Akashi hoped it would be a wonderful place where he could enjoy himself and be free. Akashi hugged the taller and bigger body tightly in his arms as he wished it would rain badly. He hoped it would rain so hard he would just die at the coldness. But it didn't. Instead, the sun shone so brightly like as if it was mocking Akashi's misery. He then just dropped down to his knees, still cradling Kise's body and before he knew it, it was raining... from his eyes.

That time was the first time he had cried.

He shouted and shouted until his voice felt hoarse. He then kept on whispering apologies to the corpse. It was useless, but he just did so, hoping that at least maybe his spirit would hear him. He knew he will never be forgiven by Kise by this, even in the afterlife. His tears just flowed and flowed, just as smooth as how a waterfall would flow. It seemed like the tears would never end.

But time passed, and his tears stopped. His heart was so wrenched. It was like as if he was the one who was pierced in the heart and not Kise. He then left the body there to slowly rot and went back to their group.

The war went on for a few more days since the Kaijou kingdom was quite big. When Akashi got back, Kuroko seemed really pleased. Akashi felt very drained and so he asked for a break for a day, which Kuroko willingly gave. During that day, he tried his best to forget about Kise or their short encounters.

A day was not enough to forget that short time though. But it seemed like life wanted him to forget about it and made Akashi so busy that he would actually forget about the incident already. A month passed, and he wasn't as hurt as he was during that day of the second and last encounter. It seemed like fate didn't like him on the other hand though, because a month after the attack, the Touou Kingdom along with the Shutoku Kingdom were trying to breach in the Seirin Kingdom. This was reported to Kuroko immediately of course. Akashi's eyes widened as he remembered Kise, whom he already (almost completely) forgot about. It seemed like Midorima Shintarou, who was leading Shutoku for some suprising reason, was back for revenge because Kuroko had accused him of killing Kuroko's parents and he was kicked out of the army.

Akashi remembered Midorima Shintarou well. While he was wondering around in Shutoku after he went out of Rakuzan, he had met Midorima, a skilled swordsman, who taught him how to wield a sword well. Akashi had many duels with him for practice, and when he knew he was stronger than him, he left and after a few more days, arrived in Seirin. Midorima was quite skilled, and he acknowledged him for that. He knew that he must've still wanted revenge for pushing him out of power in the Shutoku Army.

_Well_, Akashi thought, his heart racing, _if this is what we deserve then I shall tempt this fate._

* * *

A/N: So how is it? Is it too much of a cliffhanger? If it is, sorry for that, but I had to separate it or it will be too long.

If I have any typos or wrong grammar that need to be corrected, feel free to tell me in a not-so-harsh way~ Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter!

Reviews are loved!

-Puppet

P.S. Sorry for the Aku no Musume thing! I just didn't know what to put because y'know, I was planning to do every song until Regret Message and from what I've heard it's called the Aku no Musume series.

But if you like it as Aku no Musuko, then it'll stay as Aku no Musuko~ Then maybe the next can be Regret Message instead...?

Please give your opinions on this, thank you! :D

Oh, and thank you Love-san for telling me about this~ ^^


	2. Regret Message

A/N: Yay! Thanks for the favorites and follow, minna! Hahaha, I think this chapter is boring, though I actually had fun writing it for some reason I couldn't explain. Well, maybe because while I was doing this, I was listening to Servant of Evil. /shot

Anyways, I hope you'll (maybe) enjoy!

Warning/s: Probably wrong grammar and weirdness and randomness. Yeah. Oh, and semi-gore?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: REGRET MESSAGE

On a perfect, normal day, Kuroko wouldn't worry about anything, have his daily cup of tea and even have a small talk with Akashi. It would be sunny but windy, and the view would've been great to look at.

But that wasn't the case.

Touou Kingdom waged war against Seirin Kingdom, and though Kuroko didn't want to believe it, Seirin was loosing. The army was still recovering after the war with Kaijou, and Shutoku helping Touou does not make things easier at all.

The Touou Army and Shutoku army were quite good soldiers, as they had already breached the walls and were starting to head for the palace. When Kagami reported this, Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hand and dragged him to a room. Kuroko was surprised because Akashi had never dragged him that harshly. Kuroko was dragged to a room which he recognized as Akashi's room. He had been here for a lot of times.

"Akashi, what are you doing?!"

Akashi looked at him with sad eyes, "All the servants have abandoned you already, except for me that is. Tetsuya, you must escape."

Kuroko raised his eyebrows, "How do you think am I supposed to do that? I am going to die. Face it, Akashi."

"No. You are going to escape as me," Akashi said. A girl with short brown hair and bangs neatly put aside with a clip appeared right behind Akashi and she smiled.

"Hello King Kuroko, I am Riko Aida, the most skilled magician here in Seirin," she said, waving shyly, "Akashi here requested me to change your appearances."

For some reason, when Kuroko looked at Akashi, Akashi seemed like he didn't want to meet Kuroko's eyes. "Save yourself," Akashi muttered. Kuroko stepped up to him, and not knowing what he was doing, he almost slapped Akashi. Akashi only grabbed Kuroko's hand to prevent it from leaving a mark on his face.

"Why?" Kuroko asked in a whisper. "Don't do this. I love you, Akashi. You are my best friend. I will not allow this."

"First, I am your servant. Second, It's for the best," Akashi replied, "I promised to be there for you always."

"And how do you think are you going to be there for me if you die?!"

"I'll guide you... as an angel."

"That's not funny," Kuroko sniffed. The tears were threatening to fall already. Surely, Akashi was not serious right?

"I was not joking," Akashi said, smiling one of those rare smiles he gave. "I was always bad at making jokes."

The tears then finally fell. "No. No! NO! I am not going to allow this! We can always escape together!"

"But eventually, they'll find you and kill you."

"We'll live alone! We'll live in a far away island where no one will be able to reach us!"

"Making a boat will take forever and we don't have time."

"Just don't do this, _please_..." Kuroko almost wanted to kneel down and beg. It was his fault, _his fault_ that Midorima was removed out of the army, it was his fault Kise died and it was his fault that Aomine wanted a revolution. He wasn't going to let Akashi die for him after everything he had done. Why did he even do all of these in the first place? Oh yeah, he was too rich that he thought he could get everything he wanted and never did it cross in his mind that he couldn't always get whatever he wished for. He was controlled by pride.

Akashi's voice brought him back to reality. "Aida is going to start the spell. Stand up, Tetsuya."

Kuroko didn't know he was already down on the floor, sitting on the back of his legs. He clutched Akashi's pants and cried, "Akashi, no, please, I'm sorry for everything, please don't do this, I'll be your servant if you want, just escape with me instead."

Kuroko felt Akashi pat his head. He then felt Akashi kneel down to meet his face and he bumped his forehead with Kuroko's. "Don't worry. Maybe God will pity us and reincarnate us as twins next time."

Akashi helped Kuroko stand up and Riko started the spell. Kuroko kept his eyes closed the whole time and only opened them when he heard that Riko had already finished her spell. In front of him was Akashi, with light blue hair and same teal pair of eyes. He must look like Akashi now then, he thought.

"Please," Akashi told Riko, "Take care of Kuroko and make sure he escapes."

Riko nodded. "You must go and meet them outside after we escape. You're a good person, Akashi. I hope... you'll be fine. Wherever you're going to go..."

Akashi murmured a small thanks then turned to Kuroko, who was still crying silently. "I'll see you Tetsuya," he then took a step forward and another until he was in front of Kuroko again. Smiling delicately, he planted a kiss on Kuroko's head and said, "I love you. Take care," then made them hurry to get out.

Kuroko could see that Riko was almost at the verge of tears too. She grabbed Kuroko's hand then together, they escaped through a secret passage in Akashi's room that Kuroko didn't even know existed. But since this was Akashi's room, anything was possible. They were led to a small place in the forest which he recognized as the forest behind his palace. There was a hut there with food and clothes and everything. It could pass for a place for living for anybody but for Kuroko, it was incomplete. Not because it was small, not because there were no servants, not because the food stored were plain and for servants, but because it was missing someone.

His house would never be complete without Akashi.

For the next days, Kuroko refused to eat or even get out of the hut for that matter. He only took showers now, not caring about how filthy he looked since he wasn't planning to show his face to anyone anyway. Riko kept on going to some place where Kuroko did not know. It wasn't his business anyway, so why bother to ask in the first place? All that mattered to him now was Akashi. Akashi who had always made him smile, Akashi who had always given him whatever he wanted, Akashi who had always protected him, Akashi who had always guided him through difficult times and Akashi who had always loved him from the very bottom of his heart. He knew how Akashi loved Kise (though Akashi tried his best to hide it from him) and yet he was so selfish, asking Akashi to kill Kise just because he was jealous and thought he could get everything he wanted. And it all just ended up with him losing the most important piece in his life.

_Why?_

_Why did this all have to happen?_

_Why was he so selfish in the first place?_

_Since when had he become selfish?_

_Why did he have to lose Akashi first before he realized that he was wrong?_

_Why?_

So many questions plagued his mind that he felt like he was busier than ever. That was not true though, he had been doing nothing much during the past few days. One day, when Riko arrived from where ever she was going almost everyday for a week now, she delivered some news to Kuroko. It was a kind of news he would be better off without hearing, but at the same time something he was glad that he heard of.

_"Akashi is to be killed tomorrow at three in the afternoon."_

His mind functioned more properly than the past few days and he knew what he was going to do. He was going to visit Akashi for the last time. He knew he wouldn't be able to bear seeing him... but he knew it was his last time to tell him everything. It was his last chance to at least apologize for his selfishness.

The next day, Kuroko asked Riko to change his appearance back to his original one, and Riko did so. Grabbing a small bottle with a cork and placing a black hood over his head and body, he set out for the town square where almost everyone came, eager to watch the "king" die. It was two minutes till three when he was able to push through the crowd and was in front of Akashi's face (who still looked like Kuroko), who looked utterly surprised to see Kuroko there, even back in his original appearance.

"What are you doing here?" Akashi murmered loud enough for only Kuroko to hear.

"Listen to me, Seijuuro," -Akashi smiled at this, "I don't have much time but," Kuroko choked back a sob as he smiled bitterly at him, "I'm so sorry for everything," -it was already two twenty nine, "Please forgive me," this time he flashed a more sincere and more beautiful and happier smile, "And let's play again, okay?" Then it was finally three pm.

Akashi did not respond but Kuroko knew he was already forgiven from the start, because that was how Akashi rolled. He was forgiving, kind and nice deep inside though he was kind of scary at times.

The church bell rang.

"Ah, it's tea time."

Midorima swung his hand down and the blade also dropped, and Akashi's head was severed from his body. Blood flowed everywhere, and some even dropped on Kuroko's cloak. The tears just flowed then from Kuroko's light blue eyes. He tried not to cry, tried to hold everything inside, but it was no use. Why of course, anyone would understand him. Who could bear to see the closest person to him die in front of his eyes just because his loved one wanted to protect him?

The crowd was already starting to leave. Kuroko caught some of the people's words, saying that it was just right for the king to die, or they should've burned the king at the stake instead to make him feel the pain of what the others experienced. Personally, Kuroko thought that they were right and they were wrong. Yes, Kuroko should've just died. But no, it was not Kuroko who was killed. It was Akashi.

When Kuroko felt that Midorima and Aomine could already feel his presence there, he moved away and headed for his next destination, the beach shore. Akashi and he usually went there for fun and relaxation and this was one of their favorite places. Akashi usually brought a bottle with a message inside along with him, but Kuroko never did so even though Akashi would tell him to try to do so. To him before, it just seemed boring and useless.

Akashi used to tell him about this tradition that was taught to him. He used to say that Kuroko should write a message on a paper - a wish, a dream or anything at all - and put it inside a glass bottle, closed with a cork. Then the bottle should be allowed to flow along with the waves and float above the sea. Then if lucky, this wish or dream might come true.

Kuroko used to say he didn't need to do that since Akashi was always there for him. Akashi always granted him his wishes and always gave him whatever he wanted. From time to time, he would also entertain him with playing the piano or playing the violin, which Kuroko adored a lot. But now there was no one to give him all of those. He would never see Akashi smile again. There was no one to rely on anymore. He was alone.

As he was done writing his very one wish on a piece of parchment, he rolled the paper and pushed it inside the glass bottle he brought along. Then he removed his slippers and walked slowly towards the waves. When the water was already up to his leg, he stopped and let the bottle go. He watvhed as the bottle swayed along with the waves and as it disappeared out of sight. It took a while to go far, but it eventually it did and Kuroko looked up to stare at the marvelous sky.

Three hours have already passed, but for some reason, he felt like as if only minutes passed by.

It was already the break of dawn and the sun was about to set already. The sky was so wonderful; it looked like a painting that came out of it's canvas to show it's actual beauty. The color of the sky was uncommon this day and it reminded Kuroko of someone.

The sky was a beautiful shade of red that day.

The tears once again flowed, non stop. This time though, it was accompanied by shouts about how he wanted Akashi back, how he was so sorry, how he wished he could turn time back, how he wished everything was back to normal. He screamed and screamed until his was so hoarse that he felt like he wouldn't ba able to speak for a week. Not like it mattered since he had no one to talk to anymore. He stood up and looked to his side for some reason he couldn't quite process.

That was when he saw a red-headed person with heterochromatic eyes smile at him warmly.

Kuroko's tears stopped falling and he blinked once. Then Akashi was gone again. Kuroko knew though that even though that could've been an illusion, Akashi was still guiding him, watching over him as an angel. He would never forget that smile of Akashi's in his life.

"Thank you, Seijuuro-kun."

Kuroko smiled, looked up at the sky once more before heading for the small hut Akashi provided for him and Riko. He had a lot of plans for his life; maybe he'd try to adopt some children in the future.

~FIN~

* * *

A/N: So, did you guys like this series? Hahaha, I enjoyed writing this! Anyhow, next up is Just be Friends by Megurine Luka! Stay tuned to find out who are going to be the lovebirds!

Hope you guys liked it! 3 Reviews are loved a lot. If you spot any mistake, big or small, please tell me in a nice way^^ Thank you!

P.S. If you don't like shounen-ai it's better if you don't continue with this fanfic at all. This will contain lots and lots of shounen-ai, as showed in the first two chapters.

P.P.S. Let's play a game! Whoever can guess my age will get to request a song (and give the pairing/cast you'd like to perform)~


	3. Just be Friends

A/N: Yay for Just be Friends! Hahaha, I typed this fast since I won't be able to update until next week again (and I had lots of time to type this while my family and I went somewhere) because of exams. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Warnings: Same as the others... typos, grammar, etc etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

**PAIRING: AOKISE**

* * *

Chapter 3: Just be Friends

Aomine Daiki was a blue-head, tan and muscular. He was really good at basketball, as it was his passion. He was not at all good looking, as girls usually rejected him ever since he had laid his eyes on his first crush. Since he was rejected a lot, he decided he'd keep all his feelings to himself. But that was changed when he met Kise Ryouta, the good-looking blonde model. Kise made his heart jump at the slightest touch from him. The feeling he had when he met Kise was different from the other girls. Sometimes, he'd try to shake off the feeling but he always failed to do so. Trying to shake it off just helped develop his feelings more.

When Aomine just felt like he couldn't keep his love for Kise anymore, he confessed everything to Kise while they were alone between two shelves of books in the library. It was so awkward but he couldn't stop himself. It was like as if his heart was trying to control his mouth instead of his brain, which was- logically speaking- impossible. But love made the impossible things possible.

Aomine could hear his heart thumping loudly against his ribcage when he had finished confessing. He was scared at that time; scared that Kise would start to avoid him like all the other girls before. But what happened was something he did not expect. Never had it crossed in his mind that this scene would happen, after everything that happened to him.

Kise had kissed him fully on the lips.

Aomine thought that confessions always failed, that no one would surely love him in that way. But Kise changed everything. Aomine had more trust in himself and he became more confident, expressing his feelings more often. Sooner, the whole basketball team (and every single one of Kise's fans too- but that's no surprise), including the Generation of Miracles, found out about it and were okay with it, and even some congratulated them like Akashi, who said, "Congratulations, Daiki, Ryouta, I will allow you to be together, but lessen the PDA at least, okay? Especially when we're training," which led to a blushing Aomine and a beaming Kise who both had said thank you.

Kuroko also congratulated them, and his words, though said in a monotone voice, stuck to Aomine's mind. Not because they were special, since during that time only Kise's words were special to him, but because it was something that he wished happened but did not, as things hindered them to do so.

"Congratulations, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, I hope you'll have a happy ever after like all those princesses."

Kise had shouted something about not being the princess after that, and he remembered that they had a small debate as to who was the princess in the relationship. Aomine won, as he almost let slip that they had been doing that and Kise was the bottom whenever they were on it. Kise was able to clamp Aomine's mouth shut of course, because apparently, Aomine forgot that they were in the presence of the Generation of Miracles during that time. After that, Kise was blushing so hard that he looked like a tomato, and Aomine laughed loudly at that time, hugging Kise and spraying kisses on his face in front of everybody else.

Back to Kuroko's line, Aomine had always thought about that. He had always smiled thinking about it and thinking about their future as a couple. They would live together under one roof, and do as they please, and they could even adopt a child if they wanted to. He was so happy at that time, as he was so sure that they would never separate, and that they'd be together 'till death.

But like as if a witch had come to curse Aurora, they broke up, and separated to different ways.

The difference between these two tales? Aurora had a happy ever after, while Aomine and Kise didn't.

Kise went to Kaijou and Aomine went to Touou, and then and there they separated. Kise had less time to spend with Aomine because of all the homework, projects and basketball practices, and his parents also found out about his relationship with Aomine thanks to his fans. Kise's parents were against Kise and Aomine being together, and though Aomine said they could always escape together in the future or something of the sort, Kise refused. It seemed like he loved his parents more than he loved Aomine.

And so Aomine broke up with Kise.

They were both sad, unwilling even, to break up, and both were devastated after they did so. While Aomine seemed okay, he wasn't really fine. He kept on skipping practice and became so stupid, so prideful, though he really didn't know why. Maybe he wanted to prove to Kise that he was the best for him, that they shouldn't have broken up. Maybe he also wanted to be known to everyone, to show not only Kise, but also his parents, that he wasn't just a simple, plain old student, and he was also good at something. Soon, everyone knew about the break up and the fans were increasing once more.

But the time came when they had to face each other on the court. Aomine tried his best not to show any emotion, and from what he could see, Kise was perfectly fine, still his normal, jolly self. Aomine's heart broke at this, though he did not show anyone. He continued playing as to how he usually plays; his confident, lazy self. But as the game pushed through and Kaijou was having a hard time scoring some points, Kise decided to distract him, or so it seemed to Aomine.

"_I'll stop being your follower_."

To anyone else, it was just a simple sentence from a fan to a person he looks up to, but to Aomine, he felt like as if it had a deeper meaning to it. It was like as if Kise was saying he was already over everything, that he had moved on and probably liked some normal, beautiful girl, a girl who is the very opposite of him. For the rest of the game, Aomine became distracted. Kise was able to copy his moves perfectly and his heart broke, shattering into small, tiny pieces. After the game, he swore to himself in his room that he would do his best to get over everything.

And so time flew by, years passed and they already have jobs. Aomine was now a police officer, a major. Kise was of course, a model, and a very popular one too. The two of them haven't met much since they were too preoccupied with their jobs. Aomine saw Kuroko and Kagami (who were living under one roof as a couple, much to his jealousy) the most since they lived near his apartment. Kuroko was a kindergarten teacher while Kagami played for the JABBA. One day, when it was Aomine's day off, he decided to stop by a small cafe. While he was waiting for his drink, he saw a mob of girls around a blonde person with shades on. Probably to hide his identity, whoever he is.

"Stupid girls; they only go for looks as always," Aomine muttered under his breath as he watched the blonde suffer from all his fans. A few minutes later, the blonde was able to dismiss the crowd and go in, to only find himself being stared at. The blonde went to the counter to order whatever he was ordering, then much to Aomine's surprise, the blonde sat across him, beaming so big that Aomine wondered if his jaw didn't hurt like that.

"Uhm..." Aomine said smartly.

The blonde removed his glasses, and Aomine froze.

It was _Kise_.

"Aominecchi! It's been so long since..." Kise did not finish his sentence. Aomine understood why. Even though he did his best to forget about Kise, he was reminded of everything again. He didn't want to, but life probably wanted to laugh at him and brought Kise to him.

"What's up, Kise?" Aomine started, smiling. He could feel the envious stares of Kise's fans.

Kise laughed a little and said, "My fans are increasing every month. I think some people in China are also becoming my fans. Weird, huh?"

"If it's you?" Aomine snorted, "Nah, I find that normal."

The waitress brought Kise and Aomine's drink. Aomine got a coffee late while Kise got a mocha frappe. They both slurped their drinks for a while before Kise asked, "How are you, Aominecchi?"

"I'm okay, you?"

"With all these fans of mine, I'm okay."

There was an awkward silence except for the sound of slurping again.

"You still single?" Aomine mentally slapped himself at the embarrassing and stupid question.

To his surprise again, Kise replied, "No, you?"

"What do you think? Nah, no one likes me," Aomine said. He added, "I'm too ugly and stupid anyway," under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Aominecchi!"

"It was nothing!"

"Aominecchi is being shy!"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Whatever," Aomine grumbled and Kise laughed, his perfect voice ringing in Aomine's ears. He opened his mouth, about to say something, when he decided against it and closed his mouth instead. He wanted to tell Kise he missed him, but at the same time, he didn't want to. It was confusing and it made Aomine's head hurt. He just stared a Kise, who was happily sipping his drink. His eyes traveled from Kise's perfect hair, his eyes, and then his lips, which looked so tempting, so kissable. Then his eyes trailed down to his neck, and he could see his adam's apple there...

Aomine could feel his heart beating horribly fast. He knew this feeling. It was like deja vu; his heart was beating for Kise again. _No_, he thought, _I thought I was over him already._ Aomine knew now, that he really wasn't over him yet. He wondered for a moment if Kise was really over him before a voice inside his head reminded him what Kise told him in their game before.

A few minutes of a bit more talking, asking questions about life, bringing up memories (with the whole basketball club in Teiko), and some debates, arguments and laughters, Kise had to go already. Aomine also went back home after Kise left. During that night, Aomine wished he had told Kise everything. He wished told Kise about how he missed him, how he wished they could go back to how they were and how he wanted to live out the dreams to live with Kise he had before. But he didn't, and he didn't know whether he should really feel hurt or feel relieved that he decided to keep everything to himself.

He didn't know though, that during that night, Kise was also thinking of the same stuff as he was. Both of them still truly loved each other until now, but were too shy to bring up the past to try to relive them again and ended up keeping their feelings. If only one of them tried to tell the other something, even just a little, then maybe they could've been together again and they could've even married and lived together.

But alas, they decided to just be friends.

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think? Fail? Good? Leave a review so I'll know~

Up next is Matryoshka, as suggested by MizunashiFuyuko~


End file.
